Gidget
Gidget (Gidget_bot) is a sentient, semi organic GIDGET android who is currently situated on the Normandy SR-2. Initially ordered by Bettina Louhi as a pleasurebot for Leroy, but on activation by Miranda Lawson was assigned to admin, maintenance and cleaning duties. Before her organic body's death, Gidget was known as Sarah Yuu. Sarah Yuu Gidget was born Sarah Yuu in the Citadel to a rich family of programmers and software producers for mech andriods. The youngest of 6 sisters, her mother died in an accident involving a malfunctioning mech, causing her older sisters to resent their father's businesses and seek alternate careers. Sarah, who was too young to remember her mother's death, was close to her father, and as a result soon became 'the favourite.' When Sarah was sixteen she was diagnosed with Degenerative Element Zero Poisoning as a result of exposure to element zero from her father's nearby factory, where she would often go to play and had taken up a part time job. Her father, distraught, had the factory shut down and moved to Noveria before pouring all his resources into trying to save his daughter. Sarah, who had become at peace with her fate and her rapidly degrading health, wrote a will on her 18th birthday stating that she wished to have her remains used to help others. Sarah died at the age of 19. Construction Traumatised by her death, Sarah's father sent her remains to a GIDGET facility to have his daughter converted into a realistic, life-like android, which he felt would 'bring her back,' thinking that when she went up for auction, he'd out-bid any competition with ease and without having to explain the use of company funds. However, on completion and when put up for auction on EX-BAY (extranet auction website,) he was outbid by Bettina Louhi, who thought she was just a fancy pleasurebot. Activation On her delivery to the Normandy SR-2, she was activated by Miranda Lawson, who named her Gidget after her model name. Miranda quickly felt uneasy about Gidget being used as a pleasurebot, and instead chose to assign her to engineering and maintenance work. Miranda soon developed maternal feelings towards Gidget, taking her shopping, buying her gifts and buying her hair and beauty treatments. Eventually, Sarah's father sent a bounty hunter, who infiltrated the ship as a medic before attempting to 'steal' Gidget back. The crew was then informed of what a GIDGET was, and a heated debate broke out as to what was the morally and ethically correct way to deal with the situation. Although Gidget was allowed to stay, her presence is still resented by some crew members. Life on the SR-2 Due to Gidget's vast range of programming and functions, Gidget is assigned to where she's needed most. Typically, her duties include medical work, maintenance, cleaning and occasionally taking up injured crew's duties. As Gidget is a sentient being, Gidget has formed close relationships with Miranda Lawson, John Shepard, Bellara Shepard and Caleb. She has also been on a date with Bender, who she regards as 'emotionally appealing.' Gidget is fond of dancing in her 'screen saver mode,' and has recently installed vocal harmonic software. Category:Characters on the Normandy SR-2 Category:Characters